Sochi, Russia Winter Olympics 2014
by sunflowerundvodka
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are Olympic ice skaters and Alfred starts to fall for Ivan when he sees Ivan skating. What will happen? What about the anti-gay laws in Russia?


**Back again with another story! Hope you enjoy. **

**This story is about the Winter Olympics. I just made it up.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Sochi, Russia 2014 Winter Olympics

Alfred came skating off the ice with the crowd going wild. All he could hear was the fans of the US skater calling his name and cheering and clapping for him. He was living his dream! As he went off the ice the next pro former came on to the ice.

He was Russian so of course he got a much bigger response to him coming out on the ice. Ivan. Yeah that was his name. He was about 6 foot with a black outfit on the sparkled and shaped his body nicely. He had this ash blond hair the just grazed his forehead. And he took his place. The music started out soft and the pro former did effortless twirls and skated around gracefully. Then the music hit a hard note and picked up its pace and as it did that the skater picked up his pace and went full force into a high jump-spin and landed it perfectly. He did a few other great jumps here and there. But for his finishing move he did a very fast spin slowly descending then rose back up and waited for the applause then took a bow.

Ivan took his spot on the Russian team bench and waited for every other time to skate and get their score.

When it was all said and done the skaters went to the locker room to get changed. Alfred's locker was right by Ivan's. Alfred took a deep breath and walked over to Ivan and said "Hey! Ivan was it?" Alfred smiled "Im Alfred Jones."

Ivan looked up and nodded "Да I'm Ivan Braginski."

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck "Heh so uuhhm I really liked liked your proformence. And congrats on winning the gold."

Ivan got all done with dressing and stood up "Thank you. You did very well your self." Ivan picked up all his stuff "I'm going to go to a cafe. You want to join me? I'll pay of course."

Alfred almost responded to fast to loud "Sure!"

They both packed up their stuff and walked to the cafe because it really wasn't that far. They arrived at the small cafe and then they went to get their coffee then sit down.

"So you're on the Russian team?"

Ivan nodded "Да. And you are in the Amerika team." Ivan looked over what Alfred was wearing "Haha of course you are."

"Damn straight I am! The US of fucking A!"

Ivan sushed Alfred and smiles "Keep it down. I don't want to draw attention to us for no reason."

Alfred blushed a bit and chuckled "My bad bro."

Ivan smiled and drank his coffee. But Alfred had this question on his mind. If Ivan was Russian did that mean he was against gays A LOT? That would be really bad. Because well… Alfred liked those cocks. Alfred took a big inhale and got the courage to ask, "What do you feel against those gays?"

Ivan started at him and said with a straight blank face "I hate them. It is not natural and they should just go a way."

Oh… gosh… ow… burn to the chest… Alfred mentally said when Ivan finished_ /Fuck…/_ "But what if… and this is JUST a what it it's not true. What if I were gay? Would that change the way you think of me right then?"

Ivan still had that blank face "Да it would. Now since this is just a what if. If you were to tell me you are gay I would calmly get up. And walk out." Ivan smiled after he said that and took a drink of his coffee.

Alfred said again in his mind_ /Fuck… fuck… fuck…/_ Alfred bit his lip deeply thinking.

"Alfredka. Are you ok?" Ivan smiled "You are not gay so it is fine right?"

Alfred nodded and checked his phone "Oh bro I gotta go. My uhm coach needs to talk to me." Alfred smiled and got up "I hope we can hang like this again sometime!" Alfred waved and left.

Ivan has this confused look on his face. _/What just happened? Did I do something wrong? Oohh yeah… he is American so he likes gays. Feh who needs those nancys. They do no good for the world so why keep them?/_ Ivan shook his head and got up and left.

The next day Ivan and Alfred had to practice the partner work type skating. Alfred groaned he didn't like the partner work with this part. He would be all for it if he could do it with a guy but NOPE! He had to do it with a woman. He sighed and went to the side of the rink and waited for his partner to arrive. But just his luck Ivan came up to him in a super tight light red sparkly outfit. "Privet Alfredka. Your partner is not here yet?"

Alfred shook his head "Nope. She's always late." Alfred secretly looked over Ivan's outfit and noticed how BIG that bulge was, god he would love to get fucked with that thing. His thoughts of Ivan fucking him got interrupted when Alfred's partner finally came.

She said "Oh gosh Sorry Alfred! I thought it started at 11."

Alfred just looked at her "You should know by now practice starts at 5 am" She wasn't even paying attention… she had gone off in the middle of Alfred talking.

Ivan patted Alfred's back "I am sorry for you."

Alfred sighed "Yeah thanks bro."

Alfred had finally gotten his partners attention enough to make them practice. Only a few minutes after practice Alfred's partner lost focus yet again and went to chat with the other players. Alfred sighed and just gave up on practicing so he went off and got changed and when he came back out he didn't see his partner anywhere so he just assumed that she just changed and went off. Alfred took a see in the stands and watched as Ivan looked amazing in his outfit. Just the way Ivan moved his body was amazing! Alfred though that everything Ivan did was amazing.

Ivan came by and saw Alfred and decided to talk to him. "Why are you not practicing?"

"What's the point. One, my partner doesn't seem interested. All she wants to do is talk, play on her phone, and wander around. And two, I'm pretty sure you're gonna win the gold." Alfred smiled

"Well you never know." Ivan gave Alfred a warm smile and skated off. Alfred just felt so bummed out. Because of his partner and that he had no chance of sleeping with Ivan…

A few hours passed and the practice was over. Alfred caught Ivan as he was about to go and change. "Hey we should hang again."

Ivan smiled and nodded "Okay~ just let me change and we can go to my place." Ivan got changed and met Alfred outside "Lets go. Oh. Did you bring your own car?" Alfred shook his head "Good. Then we can use my car." Alfred and Ivan walked out into the parking lot and went to Ivan's car which was pretty nice and both of them got in. Ivan started up the car and drove to his place. He pulled up to a big house and got out.

"Whoa nice please dude!"

"Thank you. why not come in?"

Alfred nodded and walked in after Ivan. this place was big and so pretty.

There was little Russian dolls everywhere and gold metals in ice skating.

Alfred looked around "Wow."

"Impressive да?"

Alfred nodded his head "Hey Ivan. I wanna ask you something."

"What is that something?"

Alfred blushed a bit and gulped "I want you to sleep with me. Just once!"

Ivan was shocked to hear such a thing "Alfred have you lost your mind?!"

Alfred took a step closer to Ivan "Please! Just once! No one has to know. I will do all the work. I'll be the one to get it up the ass!"

Ivan shook his head "Alfred I can't."

"You can!"

Ivan was about to say something until he felt Alfred unzip his pants and pull out his cock "A-Alfred! Stop this right now!" Ivan shuddered as he felt Alfred lick his length.

"Mmn but why?" Alfred licked up the precum that was forming on the tip of Ivan's dick "Your down there seems to like it~." Alfred continued to lick every part of Ivan's cock then took it into his mouth. Ivan blushed and moaned as Alfred skillfully sucked and moved his tongue around as he sucked. Alfred took Ivan deeper into his mouth about getting half of it in before he couldn't breath.

Ivan bit his lip and complained "Alfred this is very illegal. Please s-stop."

Alfred shook his head and took a deep breath and then took the rest of Ivan into his mouth letting out a few tears as Ivan's huge cock was down in throat.

"Alfred don't do that! You're going to hurt your self!"

Alfred took out Ivan's cock and panted "Fuck… you're so big… Mmn do you have any lube?"

"Why would I need that stuff?!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and took Ivan over to the couch and pushed Ivan down. Alfred smirked and took off his pants and his top then sat down on Ivan's lap. "Okay. This may be a little rough because you don't have anything." With that Alfred took a hold on Ivan's cock and slid it in his ass. "Aaahh~! It hurts it hurts it hurts…"

Ivan scowled "Then take it out!"

"No!" Alfred regained his composure and started to move up and down "Mmn feels good right big boy?"

Ivan shrugged "I don't know…"

Alfred pouted "Don't be such a downer!" He took a hold of Ivan's shoulders and went faster making wet noises. Alfred screamed out when Ivan's cock hit his prostate.

"A-are you ok?!"

Alfred nodded "Yyyeeeeaaaahhhhh~~! Your big dick hit my good spot!"

"Good spot?"

"Yeah. It's like the g-spot in women but its wwwaaaayyyy better!" Alfred goes faster starting to pant. Ivan looked at the scene in front of him. Alfred panting with his tongue out and all wet with sweat and the smell of sex just radiating off of him and a little lower was his dick bouncing around every time Alfred moved. Ivan sighed and decided to try something. Ivan took a hold of Alfred's dick and began pumping it up and down at a slow pace.

Alfred moaned real loud "Aaahh Ivan that feels great! I want you to do it f-fasterrrr~!" Ivan blushed and did it faster matching the speed of Alfred riding him. "Mmmn! Ivan! I'm gonna cum sooooooon!" Alfred pants were quicker now.

"Mmn… I-I am too…" Ivan was now panting and moving his hips with Alfred meeting him half way and making loud messy sex sounds echoing through the house.

"Ah! Aha! Ffuucccckkkkk! I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming!"

Alfred tightens up around Ivan's cock painfully and Ivan lets go of all his cum and pours it into Alfred's ass "S-shoot I'm sorry Alfred?" Ivan quickly pulls up and sets Alfred next to him.

Alfred smiles "For what? The best sex I've ever had?!"

Ivan blushed and put himself away. "I-I guess."

Alfred leaned on Ivan's shoulder "Mmn it felt way better then ever getting a gold metal."

Ivan laughed "Well it's not like you would ever know that feeling."

Alfred laughed and playfully punched Ivan's shoulder "Hey! But we'll see later when I kick your ass at skating."

Ivan nodded "Sure. We will see who's ass gets the kicking."

* * *

***smiles* Hoped you enjoyed! I am sorry if there is any mistakes! I suck at life I know!**

**If there is an idea you want to give me just leave it in the review and if I like it i will do it!**

**See ya later!**

**I forgot to mention that I have a tumblr now! You can find me by typing in sunflowersundvodka.**


End file.
